Shimmering Jewels in Her Last Wind
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Kagura's Death finally comes to her. And a certain taiyoukai is there to see her through.


Shimmering Jewels in Her Last Wind

by

Sizaru

Pairing: Sess/Kagura

Rating: T

Summary: Kagura's Death finally comes to her. And a certain taiyoukai is there to see her through.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Kagura belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Naraku was still alive somewhere. Somewhere the group would not be able to get ahold of him. He was no longer in reach fro them to find him and attempt to kill him once again. Earlier Inuyasha and Seesshomaru had both made their way to his castle to fight him to the death if necessary. But alas, they were close, but unable to kill the bastard hanyou. For he was too powerful for them to finish off. Or maybe it was because he was not powerful, but had planned an escape as 'Plan B' if he did not achieve in absorbing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru into his flesh. Just as Inuyasha was going to use a windscar as a final touch to defeating Naraku, Sesshomaru had moved into the young hanyou's way and used his Tokijin's Dragon Strike to gut Naraku down. Unfortunately, Naraku escaped in his miasma as he was too weak to finish fighting and did not wish to die by the hands of Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. Or a human for that matter. Surprisingly, after Naraku's disappearance, Sesshomaru had moved on to search for Naraku once again with his beast companion Ah-Un, his bumbling imp servant Jaken and the cute and innocent little girl Rin who actually cared enough to help a demon get well, even if he denied humans as friends or allies.

Sadly, no news of Naraku had surfaced for several months and the taiyoukai Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was not happy with the unhappy news of a certain damned and hellish hanyou.

As he was traveling, to no avail, a gentle breeze cascaded through the trees and into the open clearing where the odd companions had stopped for just the night. Sesshomaru looked over the vast area of wilderness below wondering where the hell Naraku could be. He had received a littel bit of news from his little half-brother's miko wench, Kagome that he should head toward the Ox Tiger for somebody had sensed Naraku's presence heading toward that direction. He had continued to the Ox Tiger, unfortunately, there was nothing there but dead silence and a shameless wind. _The wind...why is it so gentle this night?_ Sesshomaru asked himself as he kept staring into the clear night sky. Nothing was amiss. Clouds were absent. Stars were shining and falling. The moon was full and more beautiful than ever. Several moonrays shined down to the earth as if guiding his gaze, telling him he needed, or _should be_ somewhere other than that clearing with his companions. He closed his amber eyes, sniffing in the sent of woodsmoke, blood of a dead bore and..._Naraku!_ The taiyoukai's eyes slowly opened, turning his head slightly around wondering if Naraku was really close by. _But why would I be smelling him now and not earlier if he was this close by? But wait...blood...I smell blood...it is not Naraku's blood...but of somebody who has Naraku's scent..._ The chill in the night air gave him the answer he needed. _Kagura..._

Kagura was frightened. Frightened that she was going to die that very night. Bleeding to death was not the way she wanted to go. If she was going to die, she'd rather it going down fighting, although that is what made her bleeding intense in the first place. Earlier, she was searching for information of Naraku's whereabouts. Nobody could tell her anything. Even though she should be enjoying as much freedom as she could while it lasted, she could not for Naraku held her heart in the palm of his hand. He could squeeze it lightly and she would die.

As Kagura was searching for information of Naraku, several wood demons atacked her. Even though she had made it away from them with barely a scratch, one of the wood demons jumped at her, cutting from her shoulder slitting down her chest and shoving the sword through her stomach. Kagura used her Dance of Blades to get rid of the wood demon and the sword lay still in her stomach. She did not pull it out yet, for the pain would be too intense and she would only make herself bleed even more.

She dropped to the ground, several droplets of blood splattering leaving a trail behind for somebody to follow just like the fairy tale where the children left bread crumbs to find their way home, only this time they would find Kagura lying dead on the ground, no life within her body. Making her way to the middle of the clearing she had found--it was peaceful and serene, a perfect setting for a person to die happy in--she sat on her legs, clasped her hands together and looked up into the starry night. The fan she held in her hand waved slightly sending a gentle breeze on through the surrounding trees, not knowing the wind would pick up her blood and send the distress signal all the way to Sesshomaru's nose.

As she stay seated, she felt another presence nearby. Not moving her head, her lips curved into a smirk.

"Well, what a surprise I should say this is...Sesshomaru." She stated still not moving from her position.

Sesshomaru stood there, in all his glory, his hair and kimono flowing gently with her wind. "Where is Naraku?"

Kagura just chuckled lightly and let her head drop toward the ground, her hands coming out to steady her body.

"How the hell would I know? I haven't seen Naraku in months. I've been searching for the bastard myself. How do you think I got like this?"

The taiyoukai did not flinch, twitch or move a single muscle. _So Naraku didn't do this to her...then who did?_ "Who tried killing you, Kagura?"

"Wood demons."

"Hm. I thougth you were stronger than this. Allowing yourself to be struck down by some mediocre demons. What a waste you are. And you call yoruself a demon."

Her eyes widened slightly at his words. _Did he...did he just insult me? _Her red eyes moved their gaze to Sesshomaru.

"I am not weak, you bastard. I'm dying. Can't you tell?"

"Is that why you left the sword in, Kagura? You didn't want to die right away so you are just prolonging your suffering." Sesshomaru took steps toward her until he was standing next to her. "What a stupid thing to do. What are you trying to do? Die with honor? Loyalty?"

Before Kagura could reply, she coughed up a huge amount of blood. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and held his breath for a second not wanting the smell of her blood wafting and cutting off his other smells.

"No! I don't want to die! I never want to die!" She cried out, almost like she was about to cry.

The taiyoukai actually felt a little bit sorry for her. He leaned down next to her, setting a hand upon her shoulder.

"There is a time to be sad. And a time to be a happy. A time to relax and a time to work. But, there's also a time to be born...and a time to die." His other hand reached for her cheek to push her gaze into his own. "Kagura, it is time for you to go. Never deny your destiny. Don't fight your fate. If it is meant to be, then so be it."

Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall but did not. "Dying would mean my defeat...and Naraku's victory. Therefore I cannot die."

"You have no idea what defeat is. Or what victory is. For you, victory is dying."

"What do you mean?"

His amber eyes glowed, sparkled even with the moonlight and Kagura thought him beautiful. "As humans are born, they live with wealth, happiness and mortality. Demons, on the other hand, they are born and live with wealth, happiness and immortality."

"I do not see what the downfall is for living forever, Sesshomaru." She chuckled slightly.

"Living forever is someting not meant to be. Unless you are happy with the way things are going for yourself. But you, Kagura, The Wind, you have been enslaved as Naraku's incarnation and he holds your heart in the palm of his hand. Being the free wind as you wish to be, Kagura... you would only be free if you die."

Kagura took all of Sesshomaru's words to heart. She knew deep down that Sesshomaru was right. Naraku did hold her captive. Naraku did have her heart. And she would never be free of Naraku, for he would never grant her a wish such as her freedom. _He's right...I am only prolonging my suffering by staying alive and working for Naraku...never will I be free as long as I am alive and am enslaved by Naraku..._ Kagura stared over at Sesshomaru, a somewhat soft expression upon her face.

"Help me...become free."

"I would be glad to help you become free, Kagura, but me freeing you would not make you happy. Only freeing yourself is what makes it all worth the freedom."

Out of complete character for her, she reached over with her free hand, the one that was not holding the fan, and caressed Sesshomaru's face.

"How I wish I could have been with you just once..." She whispered.

Sesshomaru was taken aback. _The wind witch has feelings for me? Feelings I could never return to her?_ He looked at her realizing she would no longer be alive. Why not allow her one taste before she is gone? And, especially completely out of character for Sesshomaru, he leaned over pressing his warm lips to her somwhat cold ones. Kagura's eyes widened slightly but they began to droop as she responded to the kiss.

It was long and bruising. Both youkai mutually pulled away from one another, taking in air and breathing heavily. Kagura's attention moved to the sword still imbedded within her body. Gripping the sword with both hands, she gripped the sword's hilt and pulled quickly, the pain moving sharply through her body like a bolt of lightning. Her suffering had decreased for she was now on the ground, lying on her side, her fan held by her two hands. The expression on her face was peaceful.

"Now, I can be free...and happy thanks to you, Sesshomaru." Closing her eyes, she exhaled and her breathing stopped. As well as her heart and the blood pumping.

He stood there watching as her body began to fade away into ash and sparkles before his very eyes. Last were her hands to go, but before they did, her fan seemed to twitch slightly sending a wind Sesshomaru's way. Then she disappeared. He closed his eyes, feeling her spirit running along with the wind. It seemed to saying _Thank you, Sesshomaru..._And all he could do was stand and smirk. His eyes still closed he whispered, "You are welcome...Kagura...of the Free Wind."

Opening his eyes, he thought he could see what appeared to be her eyes shining, blinking, becoming the shimmering jewels in her last wind.

A/N: WOW! That was a wallop! Yeah, I know there have been many stories like this, but I couldn't help myself by not writing this,ya know what I mean? Well, I will try to get another chapter of '**An Heir Before My Death **up I promise! I just haven't received any good ideas to use with my third chapter yet...having writer's block, people...can you blame me? Anyways, I really hope you like this as a somewhat update to let you all know that I am still alive...and kicking...I think...

Anyways, hoped you loved and watch out for updates real soon on my stories...Thank you so much!

Sizaru


End file.
